L'amour perdu
by Mariannedu30
Summary: Miyuki Soma est la petite soeur de Shigure, elle reviens au Japon après deux ans d'absence grâce à l'accord d'Akito, elle dit qu'elle est revenu afin d'aider ses cousins, mais est ce vraiment pour cette unique raison ? [ histoire introduisant des Spoilers
1. Le retour tant attendu

**Bonjour vous tous !**

Voici ma première fic sur Fruits basket et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS LIRE DES SPOILERS, **

**JE VOUS CONSEILLE DE PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN AFIN QUE VOUS NE PERDEZ AUCUNE SURPRISE !**

Voilà j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, voici le premier chapitre, j'attend vos impressions avec impatience.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le retour tant attendu**

On était Samedi soir, et un avion atterrit à l'aéroport.   
« Nous venons d'atterrir, vous pouvez détacher votre ceinture et vous diriger vers la sortie de l'appareil ».  
La jeune fille détacha sa ceinture, prit son sac et se leva.  
- J'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage mademoiselle.  
Elle regarda l'hôtesse de l'air et lui sourit gentiment.  
- Très bien je vous remercie.  
Elle arriva dans le hall de l'aéroport et se dirigea vers le terminal afin de récupérer sa valise. Tout en se dirigeant vers le terminal, elle alluma son téléphone portable qui se mit immédiatement à sonner. Elle vit le numéro de son correspondant et répondit.  
- Allô ?

- Miyuki ?  
- Oui c'est moi ?  
- C'est Hatori, tu es arrivée ?  
- Oui Tori-san je viens juste d'atterrir, je me dirige vers le terminal afin de prendre ma valise.  
- Très bien j'arrive, attend moi !  
- Très bien Tori-san, et merci !  
- De rien !  
Elle raccrocha et récupéra enfin sa valise, elle décida de s'installer sur un siège afin d'attendre Hatori.  
_Cella fait plus de 2 ans désormais que je suis partie et me revoici de nouveau ici, dans ma ville natale, j'ai laisser tellement de chose ici._  
- Miyuki ?  
Elle releva la tête et découvrir Hatori, elle sourit de toutes ses dents et se leva.  
- Tori-san quel bonheur de te revoir, comment vas-tu ?  
- Très bien merci, as-tu fait un bon voyage ?  
- Oui les hôtesses de l'air étaient adorables !  
- J'en suis heureux, bon si ça ne te dérange pas, on peut y aller ?  
- Ok !  
Ils sortirent de l'aéroport et ils entrèrent dans la voiture de Hatori. Le trajet fut assez silencieux.  
- Je vais habiter chez qui ?  
- Shigure a bien voulut t'héberger, cella ne te dérage pas ?  
- Je vais vivre chez Nee-san ? C'est super !  
- Oui, La bas vivent aussi, Kyô, Yuki et une jeune fille !  
- Une jeune fille ? Je la connais ?  
- Non, je ne pense pas, c'est une fille étrangère de la famille.  
- Ah ? Et Akito est au courant de son existence ?  
- Oui, elle a donnée son accord.  
- Très bien, j'espère que je m'entendrais bien avec elle.  
- Je pense que oui !  
Elle se retourna vers lui et lui sourit gentiment.  
- On est arrivés ! dit Hatori.  
Ils descendirent et sonnèrent à la porte.  
- Oui, j'arrive !  
Il ouvrit la porte et découvrit devant lui, Hatori et cacher derrière lui, une silhouette qu'il connaissait très bien, celle de la personne qui était partie deux ans plus tôt, sous l'ordre de Akito.  
- Miyu-chan ?  
- Coucou Nee-san, tu as l'air d'aller bien ?  
- Oui ça va sauf que ma petite femme me manque, dit il tristement.  
Hatori démoralisa.  
_Il n'arrêtera jamais ! Ce n'est pas possible._  
- Kito-sama ?  
Shigure la regarda étonné et lui sourit chaleureusement.  
- Non Thoru-chan, mais c'est vrai que tu ne la connais pas !  
- Ah c'est sûrement la demoiselle dont Tori-san me parler ?  
- Tout à fait ! La fleur qui s'épanouie jours après jours ! Maintenant on aura deux fleurs ! Entrez je vais préparer du thé.  
- Non ! Nee-san laisse moi le faire, j'ai apprit à le faire en France, et il paraît qu'il est très bon !  
- Très bien, je te laisse le faire, en plus le mien il n'est pas trop bon.  
- Merci Miyu-chan, tu m'évites une indigestion.  
Elle éclata de rire et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon et s'installèrent.  
- Merci d'être aller chercher Miyu a l'aéroport !  
- De rien, cella me fait plaisir d'être aller la chercher, c'est fou elle n'a pas changer !  
- Oui j'ai l'impression !  
Dix minutes plus tard Miyuki réapparut tenant dans ses mains un plateau.  
- Me revoici et le thé est servi.  
Elle posa le plateau et servit tout le monde. Shigure prit sa tasse la porta a ses lèvres.  
- J'espère que je ne vais pas être malade.  
- Nee-san t'es méchant goutte et parle après.  
Shigure rie et bu la tasse. Il fit mine de trouver cella mauvais mais face à la tête inquiète de sa sœur il éclata de rire.  
- Je plaisante, il est très bon.  
Elle le frappa gentiment en le traitant de Baka. Hatori sourie gentiment.  
_Ils n'ont pas changé, quand ils sont ensemble ils sont liés, et on le voit tel qu'il est réellement, c'est à dire le tendre et gentil chien, c'est pour cette raison que Akito est jalouse de Miyuki._  
La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et un jeune homme aux cheveux gris entra dans la pièce. Il regarda la jeune fille étonnée.  
_Non ce n'est pas possible, ce n'est pas Miyuki ?_  
Elle se leva et s'approcha de Yuki et lui sourit tendrement.  
- Yuki-kun quel plaisir de te revoir, en bonne santé de plus !  
- Moi aussi, je suis enchanté de te revoir ? T'es revenue ?  
- Oui, Akito m'a permise de revenir au Japon ! Je dois t'avouer que je suis heureuse de pouvoir revenir ici.  
- Tu vas vivre au Manoir ?  
- Non, elle va vivre ici, cella ne te dérange pas, j'espère.  
- Non ! J'en suis même très heureux, on aura le temps de ce parler, alors.  
- Oui.  
- Bon je vais poser mes affaires et je reviens.  
- Très bien.  
Il sortit de la pièce et monta dans sa chambre, il posa ses affaires et sourit.

**---- Flash-back ----**

_Il se revoit étant enfant, alors qu'il était sorti de la demeure afin de souffler, il avait rencontrer la jeune Tohru, a bout de souffle lorsqu'il revient au manoir, une petite fille l'attendait inquiète. Il s'écroula en face d'elle, celle ci s'agenouilla et lui demanda inquiète :  
- Yuki-kun, ça va ?  
- Oui, si tu savais !  
- T'étais où ? Tous le monde, s'inquiétait pour toi ?  
- Miyu-chan ! Si tu savais, comme je suis heureux !  
- Que s'est-il passée ?  
- Je ne suis pas inutile comme le dit Akito, j'ai enfin rencontré une personne dont son monde, ne dépendait que de moi ! Je vais me battre pour vivre et devenir quelqu'un.  
Celle ci le prit dans ses bras, et se retrouva avec un petite souris, entre ses larmes elle lui dis :  
- Je suis si heureuse de voir que tu as l'intention de vivre dans la lumière, mon cher Yuki.  
Le nezumi lui sourit timidement._

**---- Fin Flash-back ----**

_ Je n'oublierai jamais ses larmes, elle a bercé toute mon enfance avec son tendre sourire, si j'ai tenu pendant tant d'années c'est un peu grâce à elle._  
Il descendit et s'assit à la table.  
- Yuki ! Tu veux boire du thé ?  
- Si c'est ce Baka qui l'as fait, je n'en veux pas !  
- Pourquoi ? Il est si mauvais que cella, celui de Nee-san ?  
- Pire que tu ne puisse l'imaginé, dirent Hatori et Yuki démoralisés.  
Mizuki éclata de rire.  
- Tu vois comme ils sont cruels avec moi Miyu-chan ? Je suis seul au monde, face à des monstres.  
- Évite de changer les rôles, s'il te plait, dit un jeune homme rouquin qui venait d'entrer.  
Miyu se retourna et sourit à la personne qui était présente.  
- Bonjour Kyô !  
- Miyu-chan ?  
- Oui c'est moi, je suis revenue, viens boire un thé avec nous, et c'est moi qu'il l'est préparé alors j'espère que vous deux vous me ferez l'honneur de le goûter.  
- Je vais déposer mes affaires, et je reviens.  
Il sorti. Yuki se tourna vers Miyu et lui sourit.  
- Alors si c'est toi qui l'as préparé, je serai enchanté de le boire.  
- Merci beaucoup.  
Elle servit deux tasses, une pour Yuki et une autre pour Kyô. Il redescendit et s'installa.  
Yuki regarda Kyô froidement.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux baka nezumi?  
- T'es aller voir Honda-san baka neko ?  
- Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps ?  
- Tu le fais intentionnellement ou quoi ?  
- En quoi cella te regarda, Baka nezumi ?

Yuki excédé ce leva, prêt à mettre un coup de poing à Kyô. Kyô fit de même mais, Miyuki se mit au milieu et les pria de s'arrêter.  
Ils s'assirent sous le regard dur de Miyuki.  
_Je déteste quand ils se disputent, ils n'ont pas réellement changés !_  
- Qui est donc Honda-san dont Yuki-kun parler ?  
- La demoiselle qui vit ici.  
- Ah Tohru c'est cella non ?  
- Oui !  
- Mais il lui est arrivé, quelque chose ?  
- Oui ma petite femme est à l'hôpital, pour le triste sort de cette maisonnée.  
- Demain, serait il possible que je lui rende visite, après ma visite chez Akito, Tori-san ?  
- Bien sur, je pense que cella ne devrait pas poser de problème.  
- Très bien, j'irai donc demain ! Bon je vais préparer le repas, si cella ne vous gène pas de manger, ce que je cuisine.  
- Ça ne peut pas être pire que ce que nous fait Yuki, dirent Kyô et Shigure.  
- La prochaine fois débrouiller vous, si vous n'êtes pas content.  
Mizuki ri et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Kyô se leva et partit la rejoindre.  
Elle sortit d'un placard un sachet de riz et souri à Kyô qui venait d'entrer.  
- Je peux t'aider ?  
- Si tu veux ! Est ce que tu peut aller demander a Tori-san, s'il reste pour dîner étant donné que je suis sur qu'il va dire non, dis lui que ça me ferait plaisir qu'il reste, s'il te plaît.  
- Pas de problème.  
Elle commença la préparation du repas et il revient avec le signe de la victoire, elle éclata de rire. Il l'aida ainsi à préparer le repas. Ils passèrent a table et mangèrent dans une bonne ambiance.

Vers Minuit, Hatori partit et Shigure installa Miyuki dans la chambre de Tohru.  
- Je sais que tu voudrais une chambre pour toi seule, mais je ne peux t'offrir que cella, désolé.  
- Ce n'est pas grave Nee-san je me suis imposée, je ne vais pas non plus me plaindre.  
Elle ouvrit le placard et sortit un futon qu'elle déposa près du lit. Il la regardait faire le visage tendre. Après qu'elle ait fini son lit, elle se retourna et répondit à son sourire. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fit une bise sur la joue et murmura.  
- Je suis persuadée que Kito-sama, aimerai voir ce visage que tu m'offres.  
- Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas !  
- Tous ça c'est des sottises, tu l'aimes et même si elle ne le sait pas, elle t'aime.  
- Elle a couché avec ce bâtard, il savait ce que j'éprouvais pour elle.  
Le regard de Miyuki changea, il était dur.  
- Et alors ? Ils ont fait une erreur, certes, mais aller couché avec Ren, tu n'aurais pas pu faire pire, cella ne m'étonne pas qu'elle soit aussi froide avec toi.  
- Il faudrait mieux arrêter la conversation ici, bonne nuit Miyuki !  
- Bonne nuit, Baka Nee-san.  
Il ferma la porte de la chambre est parti dans la sienne. Elle revêtit son pyjama et s'endormit dans son futon  
_Mon frère est un vrai baka, il l'aime depuis tellement d'années, je dois tous faire pour les mettre ensemble ! De plus j'espère que je m'entendrai bien avec Tohru-san !_

_

* * *

_

Voilà j'espère qu'il vous plait .


	2. La confrontation

**Bonjour vous tous !**

Voici ma première fic sur Fruits basket et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**SI VOUS NE VOULEZ PAS LIRE DES SPOILERS, **

**JE VOUS CONSEILLE DE PASSEZ VOTRE CHEMIN AFIN QUE VOUS NE PERDEZ AUCUNE SURPRISE !**

**

* * *

**

******Chapitre 2: La confrontation**

Le soleil effleura son visage, elle s'était endormie près de la fenêtre en pensant à l'être qu'elle devait plus que tout détester et qui pourtant était si cher à son cœur.  
_Shigure si tu savais comme je te hais, pourtant dès que je te vois j'ai du mal à contrôler ce sentiment. Aujourd'hui tu seras encore moins à moi, ta chère sœur et de retour pour mon plus grand déshonneur. Elle m'a insulté de tous les noms, je n'oublierai jamais ce jour-là._

**---- Flash-back ----**

Elle se revit, dans la salle de cérémonie, ou elle s'y trouvait ainsi que Miyuki et Shigure.  
Miyuki donnait des coups de poing violent à Akito, qui faisait de son mieux pour se défendre.  
- Lâches-moi, je te l'ordonne !  
- Vous n'êtes rien ! Vous entendez ? Vous avez piétiné tout ce qu'il y avait d'humain chez vous ! Comment avez vous pu faire cela à Tori-san ? Il méritait d'être heureux, je vous hais, vous n'apportez que du malheur. Vous n'êtes pas un dieu, mais un monstre de cruauté, doublé d'une traînée.  
Shigure, qui n'avait pas réagit depuis le début, attrapa le bras de sa sœur.  
- Arrêtes je pense qu'elle a comprit !  
Des larmes coulaient des yeux de Miyuki. Akito se releva et regarde froidement Miyuki :  
- Je te hais Miyuki Soma, pars de cette maison, je ne veux plus jamais revoir ton visage dans cette demeure.

**---- Fin Flash-back ----**

_Shigure n'avait même pas réagi. Il prenait presque plaisir à voir sa sœur me dire le fond de sa pensée. Elle est partie le lendemain, sans rien dire, en direction de la France. Mais maintenant deux ans après, la revoilà. Elle aussi va savoir le fond de ma pensée._

Miyuki se trouvait devant la porte du manoir, elle sonna et demanda à voir Hatori. La servante la conduisit jusqu'au bureau de Hatori où elle frappa à la porte.  
- Entrez.  
- Bonjour Tori-san !  
- Bonjour Miyu-chan ! Tu n'as pas l'air d'aller bien !  
- Je me suis encore disputée avec Nee-san !  
- A quel sujet ?  
- Toujours le même !  
- Akito ?  
- Oui !  
Elle s'approcha du bureau et découvrit le dossier qu'était en train de regarder Hatori. C'était les photographies du mariage de Kana.  
- Ce sont les photos du mariage de Kana, non ?  
- Oui ! dit-il le visage sombre.  
- Pourquoi te fais-tu du mal ?  
- J'essaye justement de sortir de cet hiver qui à glacé mon cœur.  
Elle prit une photo où était Kana et une autre femme.  
- C'est Mayu-chan sur cette photo, non ?  
- Oui c'est bien l'ex de ton frère !  
- Elle n'a pas changé je trouve, toujours aussi souriante ça me ferait plaisir de la revoir !  
- Je pense que tu la reverras bien assez tôt.  
- Pourquoi donc ?  
- Elle risque d'être ton professeur principal si tu vas au lycée Kaïbara.  
- Ok ! Sinon toi tu la revois parfois, Mayu ?  
- Non pas spécialement, la dernière fois c'était cet été.  
_C'est un baka, elle est amoureuse de lui depuis plus de 4 ans maintenant, et lui ne le remarque même pas. Je vais le faire réagir, tu vas voir._  
- Elle ne te plaît pas ?  
Hatori vira au rouge.  
- Non ce n'est pas cela mais…  
- Mais quoi t'as peur de souffrir encore une fois ?  
- J'en sais rien.  
- Dis plutôt que tu n'as pas envie de réfléchir.  
- Je fais ce que je veux non ?  
- Oui mais bon c'est stupide avec votre timidité à deux balles, vous allez passer à côté de beaucoup de choses ! J'en sais quelque chose, crois moi.  
- Miyu, se pourrait-il que toi ?  
- Que moi ? _Mince j'ai trop parlé. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me pose des questions_

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et rajouta :

-Bon je vais te laisser, je dois aller voir Kito-sama !  
Elle sortit du bureau.  
_Elle aussi aurait-elle souffert de l'amour. Cette phrase me le fait penser. « Oui mais bon c'est stupide avec votre timidité à deux balles vous aller passez à côté de beaucoup de chose ! » On dirait qu'elle a déjà vécu cela et que cella la fait souffrir._

Elle avança dans le manoir et arriva devant la porte de la salle de cérémonie.  
_Allez courage Miyuki ! Tu t'es promise de t'excuser, car la dernière fois que tu l'as vue, tu as dis des choses dures. Je les pensais sur le coup, mais c'était un cri de désespoir afin de la faire réfléchir._  
Elle frappa à la porte.  
- Qui est-ce ?  
- C'est Miyuki Soma, monsieur Akito !  
- Entre !  
Elle ouvrit la porte, entra et referma derrière elle. Elle se retrouva face à Akito, après plus de deux ans. Elle s'agenouilla et la salua.  
- Ravie de vous revoir Akito-sama.  
- Pas pour moi ! Alors comme cela, tu oses revenir devant moi après ce que tu as osé me dire. Je vais te faire passer le goût de m'insulter.  
- Je sais très bien, que ce que je vous ai dit vous a profondément touché.  
- Comment oses-tu croire que tes mots, ont un quelconque pouvoir sur moi !  
- Je n'ai pas cette prétention. Seulement je sais que si ça m'avait été destiné, ça m'aurait profondément marquée.  
- Que veux-tu dire, sale monstre ?  
- Je tenais à m'excuser auprès de vous, je sais que ce que j'ai fait était cruel ! Seulement je tenais à vous faire réfléchir. Vous avez piétiné la vie de vos maudits, mais le pire c'est que vous le faites avec la votre !  
- La mienne ?  
- Oui vous laissez à votre mère, avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur vous-même, elle vous manipule, et le pire c'est que vous ne réalisez pas à quel point, son but est de vous faire tomber.  
Akito se détourna de Miyuki.  
- Tu crois que, je ne le sais pas ?  
- Si, je pense que vous le savez. Seulement vous n'écoutez pas ce que dit votre cœur. Sur ce point, vous êtes comme mon baka de frère.  
Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine, afin de cacher sa gêne, elle répliqua.  
- Comment oses-tu dire que, j'ai un quelconque point commun avec ce monstre.  
- Vous avez raison pourtant il vous est cher. Vous ne souhaitez qu'une chose qu'il reste auprès de vous, n'est ce pas ?

Akito serra les points et cria :  
- Non, tu as tort, je n'ais pas besoin de ce lâche.  
_Non je le hais il m'a trompé avec cette femme, je les haies._  
- Si vous le dites Akito-sama, mais votre regard dit le contraire!

Elle se retourna et dis calmement.  
- Tu peux partir, je suis lasse de t'avoir parler !  
- Juste une question ? Où est Kureno, j'aurais aimé lui parler.  
Le regard de Akito se fit triste.  
- Il est à l'hôpital !  
- Pourquoi donc ? Que lui est-il arrivé ?  
- Il a été blessé.  
- Est-t-il dans le même hôpital que Mlle Honda ?  
- Pourquoi veux-tu voir Tohru ?  
- On m'a parlé d'elle et je serai enchantée de faire sa connaissance.  
- Oui, il est dans le même hôpital qu'elle !  
- Bien je vous remercie, je vous laisse. A bientôt Akito-sama.  
- Au revoir.  
Elle se leva et sortit de la pièce laissant une Akito désarmée.  
_Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à la détester, pourtant ce qu'elle m'a dit m'a profondément blessée, la dernière fois, c'est comme si son point de vue m'était important au fond de moi. C'est stupide, mais pourtant ses excuses m'ont fait un bien fou, comme un soulagement. Quand elle saura que j'ai blessé Kureno, elle regrettera les paroles qu'elle vient de dire. J'ai si peur de sa réaction._

Miyuki sortit de la résidence et vit Hatori près de sa voiture. Elle s'approcha de lui.  
- On peut y aller ?  
- Oui, quand tu veux.  
Ils montèrent dans la voiture et se dirigèrent en direction de l'hôpital.

* * *

J'attend vos impréssions avec beaucoup d'impatience 


End file.
